Into Her Heart
by RogueMustangMare
Summary: It's been five years since Ty left me; five long years since I've shut my heart up from getting too close to another man. But, for me, five years is a good long time to forget about him. So, if it is a good thing . . . why does my heart still love him? Warning AU.
1. Prologue

It's been five years since Ty left Amy and Heartland, and Amy has all but shut herself up from the world. Now, a successful trainer and competitive rider who still treats abuse horses with her mom's remedies, Amy believes she doesn't need anything else in her life. But when Ty comes back to Heartland looking for a job as a stable hand, will she keep him from seeing her true-self? Or, will she let him into her heart?

"_Hey Ty come on, the party is just getting started!" I call out, hoping to hear his voice saying something along the lines of _Oh come on, Amy, you know I'm not much of a party-goer!"_ or something like that. As I entered the barn, however, I got a little worried when I didn't hear any kind of response. "Ty!" I called again, thinking maybe he didn't hear me the first time._

_ Still no reply._

_ Spartan, my black gelding, whickered from he was kept in his stall, wanting some attention after the good job he did in the Fall Finale today. I walked over to his stall and patted him on the neck, checking his stall to see if maybe Ty might have been in there. He wasn't so, after spending a few minutes with Spartan, I checked all of the horses' stalls, before looking everywhere on the first floor. But he was no where to be found._

Maybe he's in his room _I thought. _He's probably tired after the long day.

And after all practice you two have put in for this competition _said a voice in my mind._

_ After turning off all the lights in the Tack Room and the office, I climbed the stairs up to the loft, praying that it would not be like last time I visited Ty in his room._

I definitely don't need another vision like that again _I thought, reaching the landing where his room was situated and knocked on his door. "Ty . . . it's Amy!"_

_ There was still no response._

_ I grabbed the door knob and turned it, hoping he wouldn't be angry with me for intruding into his room. As soon as I opened the door though, I knew something was wrong._

_ The room looked the same as it always did, the bed was made and the light was on, but the drawers to the dresser had been flung open, like Ty had been in a hurry to leave._

But . . . this doesn't make any sense . . . why would he leave without telling anyone_ I asked myself, entered the room._

_ Something on the bed caught my eye and I felt like a bucket of ice-water had been dumped on me._

_ Ty's black cowboy hat, the same one I had given him when he went with Grandpa on to the cattle drive, was sitting in the middle of his bed._

_ I closed the door behind me and walked over to his bed, a million thoughts running through my mind. As I reached the bed, I reached for the hat, and picked it up, finding a folded letter underneath the hat. I sat down on the bed, Ty's hat on my lap, and picked up the letter with trembling fingers. I felt nervous, like the letter was a poisonous snake about to strike. On the front, in Ty's handwriting, was the word, _Amy.

_I took a deep breathe and unfolded the letter._

_Dear Amy,_

_ If you're reading this letter than it means I'm already gone. I'm sorry about leaving like this, but . . . something came up, and . . . I'm afraid I have no choice but to leave without saying good-bye. Maybe someday I will be able to return, but . . . I'm not going to make promises that I can't keep. But, remember this, I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you_

_Ty_

_P.S. Please tell Jack thank you for everything he has done for me._

_ I felt like I couldn't breathe; all I could do was sit there, reading the letter over and over again, trying to make sense of what was happening._

_ All I could think of was: _He's gone . . . oh dear God in heaven . . . he's gone!

_Tears began welling up in my eyes and I fought to keep them back, but it was new use . .. they kept building up, until I had to blink and they spilled over my eye-lids and slid down my cheeks. My heart felt like it was breaking in two, like some crazed ax-murderer had chopped my heart up like it was nothing. I felt sick to my stomach._

_ I wrapped my arms around my stomach, hoping it would somewhere calm it; but it only made it worse when I felt Ty's hat against my chest._

_ I don't know how much time had passed while I sat on Ty's bed, crying and rocking myself back and forth; all I remember was laying down on the bed, curling up into a ball, and laid with his hat and letter against my chest. My last thought before sleep claimed me was,_

I love you too, Ty.


	2. Chapter One

**Five Years Later . . .**

"Come on boy, we can do this!" I called out to my horse as we cantered toward the final fence: a water jump. This would be the ultimate test for Storm, to see if he had finally conquered his fear of water.

Storm, a dappled-gray Trakehner gelding who stands at sixteen hands high, saw the jump and the murky water ahead of it, lengthened his stride when I asked him to without hesitation. I smiled and my smile only got bigger as he gathered himself before the fence and soared over both the fence and the water, clearing the white line by inches, to a round of applause from the audience.

"We did it, boy!" I cheered as we rode through the finish line. I patted his neck and he arched his neck, putting a little spring into his step. He deserved every single kind of praise there is, for he had come a long way from when I had bought him two years ago, when he was just a green horse.

As I slowed the gelding to a walk, I saw my sister, Lou, and Mallory standing at the edge of the ring, Lou looking ecstatic, and Mallory giving me the thumbs-up sign.

_Well of course Lou would be ecstatic _said a voice in my mind as the judges put my score up on the electronic scoreboard. _Every time you win a show, we get more customers for treating problem horses, the dude ranch, or wanting to buy Storm._

I passed Ashley on her horse, Apollo, a bay Danish Warmblood gelding with a faint star on his forehead, a pastern on his left hindleg, and stands at sixteen-one hands high, as Storm and I left the ring. "Good luck, Ashley!" I called.

"Thanks, and great job!" she replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was number 126, Summer Storm; owned and ridden by Amy Fleming of Heartland Ranch. 1 minute and 15 seconds, 0 faults!" said the announcer over the PA system. "Now entering the ring is number 127, Apollo 13; owned and ridden by Ashley Stanton of Briar Ridge!"

"Amy you did great!" said Lou as I reined Storm to a halter and jumped off his back.

"That was so cool, I can't believe he jumped the water like that with no hesitation!" said Mallory holding her hand out toward Storm.

Storm snorted and lipped at Mallory's hand, looking for a treat.

She giggled. "Later boy," she said.

"Thanks, he was amazing," I replied stroking Storm's neck.

"And even better, you're in the jump-off," said Mallory stroking Storm's nose.

I smiled. "I know, I'm a little nervous about it," I replied.

"Well don't get too nervous, cause you might have a potential buyer," said Lou.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Stuart Forest," replied Mallory excitedly.

I felt my jaw drop open. "Mr. Forest wants to buy Storm?" I asked, wondering if I had heard Mallory right.

"Yep, he says Storm has a lot of potential as a jumper, and he would like to try him out," explained Lou.

I thought about what Lou had just said.

Stuart Forest was a trainer at Fox Farms, a training barn that trains and competes in Show Jumping events. I had met Mr. Forest when my school bus, his horse van, and a Greyhound bus got into an accident. One of his horses, Caesar, had gotten trapped in some barbed wire; using my mom's method of T-touch, I had gotten the frightened gelding calmed down long enough for Mr. Forest to cut the wires and free Caesar.

Mr. Forest had then called me again to work with Caesar's trust issues; I don't know who had been more happy when Caesar had been cured, Mr. Forest, or Caesar's rider.

"Hello . . . earth to Amy!" said Mallory, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said, 'So what do you think'?" said Lou.

"Oh . . . um . . . yeah it's great that he wants to try Storm; we'll just have to see if he still wants Storm after the jump-off," I explained, remembering one buyer who had wanted to buy the first horse I had trained two years ago.

Champion, a chestnut Anglo-Arabian gelding who had a snip on his muzzle, a sock on each of his legs, and had stood at sixteen-two hands high, had been the first horse I had bought to train and sell as a jumper. Champion had been clumsy and hadn't been able to even walk without getting all worked up. After three years of working with him, he was able to jump and perform Dressage up to Level 3.

After one competition, a man wanted to buy Champion for his daughter, but wanted to see how the jump-off went; needless to say, someone spooked the gelding and we lost the jump-off. The potential buyer didn't even believe me when I said that all horses spook and I never heard from him again. It was okay though, Champion was sold to a boy looking for a jumper and last I heard of them, the boy and Champion were already on the 'A' circuit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was number 127, Apollo 13; owned and ridden by Ashley Stanton of Briar Ridge! 1 minute and 20 seconds; 0 faults! That's all of our riders for this round, folks, but don't fret . . . cause numbers 48, 126, and 127 will be continuing on to the jump-off! There will be a twenty minute break while we remake the course, in the mean time . . ."

"Amy can you believe it? We're going to the jump-off!" cheered Ashley riding over on Apollo and dismounting.

"Oh come on, Ashley, you knew you'd be going into the jump-off," I said chiding her. "I was the nervous wreck."

She chuckled and slung her arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's go walk our boys around and go with Mallory to check on Sapphire," she said, letting go of me so that she could run Apollo's stirrups up the leathers.

I did the same for Storm.

"I'll talk to you two later, I'm going to give Mr. Forest your answer, Amy," said Lou. "Mallory are you going to hang around the side of the ring to watch the jump-off?"

Mallory nodded. "Yep so this way I can go straight to the trailer to get Sapphire before our round," she replied.

"Alright, I'll try to make it back so I can wish you good luck and watch your round as well," said Lou, turning around to head back over to the trainers' area. "Good luck to you both!"

I heard a gasp from Ashley and turned to look at her. "What?" I asked.

"So . . . what did Stuart Forest want? Oh! Don't tell me . . . don't tell me . . . he has a horse that needs to be cured?" she asked.

"Well actually . . ."I began, but she interrupted me.

"No, no, no, no . . . wait . . . he's offering you either a sponsorship or a working student position at . . ." she began.

"Ashley!" I yelled, interrupting her soon to be a mile-long stretch of scenarios of what Mr. Forest could want with me.

She stopped talking and looked at me expectantly.

"No he doesn't have a horse that needs to be treated, nor is he offering me a sponsorship or a working student position," I said.

"Then what does he . . ." she began, but Mallory cut her off before I could.

"He's offering to buy Storm," she replied. "That's all."

"Really? Awesome!" she cheered. "Come on, let's go for that walk and talk."

Mallory shook her head, rolling her eyes in exasperation, and walked off toward the parking lot.

I chuckled, shaking my head, as we followed her.

It still felt strange that Ashley and I were friends, considering ever since I could remember, we had been rivals. Don't get me wrong, we still pick on each other, but other than that . . . we're pretty good friends.

_Which is the only good thing that happened after that night _I thought as the memories of that night came flooding back to me. _No, not now_ I prayed, blinking rapidly to get rid of the hot liquid that was pooling in my eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief a few minutes later when the tears stopped and I was able to talk without feeling like someone was strangling me. _Damn it, why can't I just forget about him _I asked as we reached the trailer. Ashley and I tied our horses to the hook in the side of the trailer and got a small bucket of water for them each to drink for a bit. _It's been five years since he left, I should have forgotten about him by now._

"Okay, so Mom's holding a bonfire night in a couple of weeks, and I so think that you two should come, plus Soraya," said Ashley as her voice broke into my thoughts.

"I'm so in," said Mallory lowering the ramp to our trailer and walking up the ramp to go check on her horse.

"Huh? Oh yeah . . . um . . . I'll ask Grandpa and see what he says," I replied.

Ashley turned toward me and gave that look of hers. "You're still thinking about him aren't you?" she asked.

I sighed, wondering how I was gonna answer that one when I didn't even understand it myself. Why couldn't I just forget about him? I mean . . . sure there was a connection there and sure he kissed me that night after the Finale, but apparently it didn't mean anything to him.

_At least not enough to make him want to stay _I thought.

_But he also said that he loves you and that's why you can't forget about him _said a voice in my mind.

Mallory cleared her throat as she came out, leading her horse down the ramp. "So this bonfire, it's going to be safe for me to go right? Cause my parents will ground me for life if there's alcohol there," she said winking at me.

I winked back, thanking her for changing the subject. Having Mallory around all the time wasn't so bad, but she can be a bit sneaky. One day, about a month after Ty left, she found the letter he had written to me and we talked about it. Besides Spartan, whom I talk to all the time, she was the only one who knew about what Ty had said.

Ashley looked between me and Mallory. "I know you changed the subject on purpose Mallory, and no there will be no alcohol so your parents can chill," she said. "And don't think you're off the hook, Amy."

I sighed and groaned. I really didn't want to talk about that night, not now . . . not ever. I looked over at Mallory as she walked Sapphire around in schooling figures to work out the kinks.

Mallory had changed a lot over the past five years and I don't mean just physically. Ever since I bought Champion and decided to train and compete on horses to sell to bring in some extra income and spread the word about Heartland's methods, she decided herself to become a serious rider and started taking lessons at Briar Ridge. However, unlike Ashley and me, where we focused on Show Jumping, Mallory chose a discipline that I didn't think she would ever consider trying: Dressage. And she's great at it; already after five years, she's trained and competed up to Level 3.

A few months ago her parents bought her Sapphire, a dappled-gray Hanoverian mare who stands at sixteen hands high, as a birthday present. Sapphire had all the characteristics and conformation of the Hanoverian breed and she was as sweet as they come. Mallory and her would be great champions one day. The mare was at Level 4 which would give Mallory confidence as she learned the Dressage movements of Level 4. Today though, they were competing in Level 1 Dressage to gain some show experience together.

As we worked with our horses, the usual hustle and bustle of a show was going on all around us. I thought about how mine, Grandpa, and Lou's lives changed over the past five years.

With Lou's business experience and great advertising, Heartland grew from one barn, to three barns, an outdoor and indoor arena, a dude ranch, and now we have four stable hands to help out with the chores. And, besides boarding her horse at Heartland, Mallory has also been learning about treating horses. One of the barns was for boarders to board their horses, along with whichever horse I own to train at the time.

_But our mission will always be the same Mom _I thought as Mallory, satisfied that her horse was okay, loaded the mare back into the trailer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ten minutes until the jump-off begins," said the announcer over the PA system.

"We'd better get over there," said Ashley as Mallory lifted the ramp back into place and secured it with the locks.

I untied Storm from the hook, while Ashley did the same with Apollo, and we walked back toward the arena.

In Show Jumping there are sometimes two rounds to determine the winner; if more than one rider has gone clear during the first round, there will be a jump-off. The fences would be raised, the turns tighter, but most of the fences would be excluded in the jump-off.

"Numbers 126 and 127 here are copies of the new course," said a judge coming up to us and handing out two papers with the course design on it.

"Thank you," we said accepting the new course instructions.

The judge nodded and walked off.

I took a look at the course and my eyes widened as I studied it.

They were definitely trying to test the three of us to see who was the better rider. The even number fences had been taken out, but they still left the water jump, the triple combination, and the wall.

"Wow, good luck to you guys," said Mallory looking over my shoulder.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Ashley. "We can do it, we've tackled far more challenging courses."

"Don't ever say that," said Mallory.

"What? Why not?" asked Ashley.

"Cause the person who says that always winds up last," said Mallory. "It's some kind of curse that is put on over-confident riders."

"Yeah . . . I doubt that's gonna be the case," said Ashley studying the course.

"Fine, don't believe me," said Mallory.

"Okay, none of us have to win, we're just here to enjoy ourselves, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

"But it would still be nice to go home with a ribbon," said Mallory.

"Yeah, but this is your first show with Sapphire so . . . just enjoy yourself," I replied and went back to studying the course so that I knew how to ride Storm safely through the course, while, at the same time, seeing how we could win. I'm not being a hypocrite, but I would like to try to at least do good in this round.

Ten minutes later, I had my plan mapped out and I was satisfied with it.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to the jump-off of the 18-25 group! As you know, three riders have gone clear in the first round. So give it up for Number 48, Starlight's Wish; owned and ridden by Fiona Langsley of Briar Ridge!"

A young girl of about eighteen with red hair, pale skin, average height, and slender, rode into the arena on an expensive-looking Arabian.

As soon as I saw the pair, I knew something was wrong.

The horse had been calm in the first round, but now . . . he was totally riled up. He held his head as high as it could go with the standing martingale he was wearing; the whites of his eyes were showing, and he was slick with sweat.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that horse was spooked," said Mallory.

Ashley made a noise of disgust. "Looks like she's using that bit again," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked keeping an eye on the pair as they rode through the timers.

"Fiona has just started competing in the adult division a couple of months ago, and . . . while she's find during the first round, she chokes during a fake jump-off and the real one," explained Ashley.

"What about the horse?" I asked looking at him more closely. Starlight, a pure-black Arabian with a star on his forehead, and looked to stand at fifteen-three hands high, tossed his head as they approached the first fence.

"A purebred Arabian from Egypt; he was a stallion before her parents bought him for her. He's been gelded but . . ." she began gesturing toward the gelding who had cleared the fence, but was fighting with his rider the whole way.

"He's too much for her," I said, figuring it out. "You mentioned a bit, what kind of bit does she use on him?"

"A corkscrew wire bit," replied Ashley.

I noticed Mallory wincing and I couldn't blame her. A corkscrew wire bit was only needed if the horse needed a stronger bit, but the rider had to keep a gentle hand on the reins, otherwise it could do more harm than good to the horse.

Looking at the way Fiona was sawing at the reins to keep Starlight under control, I knew she was afraid of him and was obviously in need of a more quieter horse than a high-strung Arabian.

I watched as Fiona took the gelding around the course. She was tense and rigid in the saddle, foam was starting to appear around Starlight's mouth and splashed onto his chest and legs, and during the whole course, I kept expecting them to have an accident.

I held my breathe as they finished the course with no problems other than that they were fighting with each other; watching as Fiona rode out of the ring, I noticed two people standing by the edge of the ring, looking grim.

"Those are her parents, they're really, really, REALLY strict," said Ashley.

I nodded as I saw Fiona dismount Starlight; she looked . . . shaken.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was Number 48, Starlight's Wish; owned and ridden by Fiona Langsley of Briar Ridge. 1 minute and 15 seconds; 0 faults. Up next is Number 127, Apollo 13; owned and ridden by Ashley Stanton of Briar Ridge!"

"Good luck, Ashley," Mallory and I said to her as Ashley Swung up into Apollo's saddle.

"Thanks, see you in a bit," she said, gathering up her reins and nudging Apollo into a walk.

I turned and checked my horse's tack to make sure it was safe to use, before swinging myself into the saddle.

I had just settled myself into the saddle when a large groan from the audience made me look up.

Ashley and her horse had gone clear up until they reached the wall; apparently, something had spooked Apollo, causing him to refuse the jump.

A girlish laugh made me turn around to see Fiona standing a little bit further off to mine and Mallory's left.

She scoffed. "Looks like Mommy's little protegee is slipping," she said.

I nudged Storm closer to her. "You know, everyone has a bad day, I'm sure she'll do better next time," I said to her.

Fiona scoffed. "With that old nag? Yeah . . . right . . . she needs to get a new horse," she said, as the audience applauded Ashley's performance.

I looked at the ring and saw that, despite the refusal, she had gone clear.

"Oh, so you mean that Ashley should get a horse that she can't control like Starlight?" asked Mallory motioning with my head to where a groom was holding Starlight's reins.

She huffed, turned on her heel, and stormed off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was Number 127, Apollo13; owned and ridden by Ashley Stanton of Briar Ridge! 1 minute, 30 seconds; 8 faults!" the announcer said over the PA system. "Our last competitor is Number 126, Summer Storm; owned and ridden by Amy Fleming of Heartland Ranch!"

"That's us, boy!" I whisper to him, before nudging him into a walk, and rode toward the entrance of the ring.

"Knock 'em dead!" said Ashley as we passed each other.

"Thanks," I replied and entered the ring.

As I looked at the course, I knew instantly why they left these particular jumps; staring at a course on a piece of paper is fine, but it's noting compared to seeing a course up close and personal. The timing and spacing would prove difficult for a Warmblood like Storm and Apollo. But it would be pretty easy for a small, slender horse like Starlight.

Storm's ears perked forward at the sight of the jumps, and I felt his whole body ripple with excitement. He was ready.

As I circled the ring at a trot, I tried not to think about the audience watching our every move, nor the fact that Mr. Forest wanted to try Storm.

The very thought that a famous trainer wanted to buy a horse that I had trained myself filled y stomach with nerves.

_Take it easy, it's a competition like any other _said the voice in my mind. _Just take a deep breathe and give it your best._

I followed the instructions and took a deep breathe; almost instantly it quieted the butterflies in my stomach somewhat. "Okay, let's finish this," I whispered to the gelding as we picked up a canter.

He picked up the canter flawlessly and we rode toward the first jump.

I didn't really care about winning, even though it would help Heartland's reputation; all I cared about was helping a horse conquer their fear. And today, Storm was ready to go to a new home.

Storm courageously tackled each jump like it was nothing. I didn't know how fast we were going, nor did I look back to see if we were going clear; I just kept looking at the next jump and making sure Storm was okay as came up on the water jump.

This time, I didn't even need to encourage Storm; he lengthened his stride and jumped clear over the water, landing safely on the other side.

Storm and I rode through the finish line to a loud round of applause from the audience, and, as I slowed my horse to a walk, I dared myself to look at the scoreboard, and almost fell out of the saddle.

1 minute and 10 seconds with 0 faults!

_There must be a mistake . . . that can't be my score _I thought, as the PA system came back to life.

"And that was Number 126, Summer Storm; owned and ridden by Amy Fleming of Heartland Ranch! 1 minute and 10 seconds; zero faults!"

"Oh my God, Amy . . . you've won!" shouted Ashley from where she sat on Apollo.

Mallory gave me the thumbs-up sign and, if her smile got any bigger, it would be too big to fit on her face.

Storm neighed excitedly.

As the judges called out the other riders to receive their ribbons, I stole a glance at Fiona and her parents.

Both of her parents looked angry and Fiona, while looking angry herself, looking uncomfortable on her horse.

She must have noticed me staring because she scowl at me.

"Third place goes to Number 127, Ashley Stanton riding Apollo 13!" said the announcer as Ashley rode into the ring to collect her yellow ribbon.

The judge pinned the ribbon onto the bay gelding's bridle and shook Ashley's hand; Ashley beamed at him and shook his hand.

"Second place goes to Number 48, Fiona Langsley riding Starlight's Wish!" said the announcer as Fiona rode into the ring to collect her red ribbon.

The judge pinned the ribbon onto the black gelding's bridle and shook Fiona's hand; Fiona shook his hand, but she looked disgusted with the red ribbon.

"And this year's Huntington Champion is . . . Number 126, Amy Fleming riding Summer Storm!" said the announcer.

Feeling dizzy with happiness, I nudged my horse's sides with my heels, and rode into the ring to collect my blue ribbon.

"Congratulations, that was a very good ride," said the judge pinning the ribbon onto Storm's bridle and reached up to shake my hand.

"Thank you," I replied, shaking his hand.

He nodded and moved out of the way as I turned Storm away from him so that Storm and I could lead the Victory Lap.

As we cantered around the ring, I caught sight of Lou talking to Mr. Forest and I saw them shaking hands. Mallory was nowhere to be found and I figured she was back at the trailer getting her horse ready for the Dressage competition.

"Looks like Mr. Forest wants to try you, boy," I whispered to Storm, as we finished our lap, and slowed down to a walk before riding out of the ring towards Lou and Mr. Forest.


	3. Chapter Two

**Heartland**

**Into Her Heart**

**Kateri Czarnik**

**Synopsis**

It's been five years since Ty left me; five long years since I've shut my heart up from getting too close to another man. But, fr me, five years is a good long time to forget about him. So, if it is a good thing . . . why does my heart still love him?

**Summary**

It's been five years since Ty left Amy and Heartland, and Amy has all but shut herself up from the world. Now, a successful trainer and competitive rider who still treats abuse horses with her mom's remedies, Amy believes she doesn't need anything else in her life. But when Ty comes back to Heartland looking for a job as a stable hand, will she keep him from seeing her true-self? Or, will she let him into her heart?

**Prologue**

_ "Hey Ty come on, the party is just getting started!" I call out, hoping to hear his voice saying something along the lines of _Oh come on, Amy, you know I'm not much of a party-goer!"_ or something like that. As I entered the barn, however, I got a little worried when I didn't hear any kind of response. "Ty!" I called again, thinking maybe he didn't hear me the first time._

_ Still no reply._

_ Spartan, my black gelding, whickered from he was kept in his stall, wanting some attention after the good job he did in the Fall Finale today. I walked over to his stall and patted him on the neck, checking his stall to see if maybe Ty might have been in there. He wasn't so, after spending a few minutes with Spartan, I checked all of the horses' stalls, before looking everywhere on the first floor. But he was no where to be found._

Maybe he's in his room _I thought. _He's probably tired after the long day.

And after all practice you two have put in for this competition _said a voice in my mind._

_ After turning off all the lights in the Tack Room and the office, I climbed the stairs up to the loft, praying that it would not be like last time I visited Ty in his room._

I definitely don't need another vision like that again _I thought, reaching the landing where his room was situated and knocked on his door. "Ty . . . it's Amy!"_

_ There was still no response._

_ I grabbed the door knob and turned it, hoping he wouldn't be angry with me for intruding into his room. As soon as I opened the door though, I knew something was wrong._

_ The room looked the same as it always did, the bed was made and the light was on, but the drawers to the dresser had been flung open, like Ty had been in a hurry to leave._

But . . . this doesn't make any sense . . . why would he leave without telling anyone_ I asked myself, entered the room._

_ Something on the bed caught my eye and I felt like a bucket of ice-water had been dumped on me._

_ Ty's black cowboy hat, the same one I had given him when he went with Grandpa on to the cattle drive, was sitting in the middle of his bed._

_ I closed the door behind me and walked over to his bed, a million thoughts running through my mind. As I reached the bed, I reached for the hat, and picked it up, finding a folded letter underneath the hat. I sat down on the bed, Ty's hat on my lap, and picked up the letter with trembling fingers. I felt nervous, like the letter was a poisonous snake about to strike. On the front, in Ty's handwriting, was the word, _Amy.

_I took a deep breathe and unfolded the letter._

_Dear Amy,_

_ If you're reading this letter than it means I'm already gone. I'm sorry about leaving like this, but . . . something came up, and . . . I'm afraid I have no choice but to leave without saying good-bye. Maybe someday I will be able to return, but . . . I'm not going to make promises that I can't keep. But, remember this, I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you_

_Ty_

_P.S. Please tell Jack thank you for everything he has done for me._

_ I felt like I couldn't breathe; all I could do was sit there, reading the letter over and over again, trying to make sense of what was happening._

_ All I could think of was: _He's gone . . . oh dear God in heaven . . . he's gone!

_Tears began welling up in my eyes and I fought to keep them back, but it was new use . .. they kept building up, until I had to blink and they spilled over my eye-lids and slid down my cheeks. My heart felt like it was breaking in two, like some crazed ax-murderer had chopped my heart up like it was nothing. I felt sick to my stomach._

_ I wrapped my arms around my stomach, hoping it would somewhere calm it; but it only made it worse when I felt Ty's hat against my chest._

_ I don't know how much time had passed while I sat on Ty's bed, crying and rocking myself back and forth; all I remember was laying down on the bed, curling up into a ball, and laid with his hat and letter against my chest. My last thought before sleep claimed me was,_

I love you too, Ty.

**Chapter One**

**Five Years Later . . .**

"Come on boy, we can do this!" I called out to my horse as we cantered toward the final fence: a water jump. This would be the ultimate test for Storm, to see if he had finally conquered his fear of water.

Storm, a dappled-gray Trakehner gelding who stands at sixteen hands high, saw the jump and the murky water ahead of it, lengthened his stride when I asked him to without hesitation. I smiled and my smile only got bigger as he gathered himself before the fence and soared over both the fence and the water, clearing the white line by inches, to a round of applause from the audience.

"We did it, boy!" I cheered as we rode through the finish line. I patted his neck and he arched his neck, putting a little spring into his step. He deserved every single kind of praise there is, for he had come a long way from when I had bought him two years ago, when he was just a green horse.

As I slowed the gelding to a walk, I saw my sister, Lou, and Mallory standing at the edge of the ring, Lou looking ecstatic, and Mallory giving me the thumbs-up sign.

_Well of course Lou would be ecstatic _said a voice in my mind as the judges put my score up on the electronic scoreboard. _Every time you win a show, we get more customers for treating problem horses, the dude ranch, or wanting to buy Storm._

I passed Ashley on her horse, Apollo, a bay Danish Warmblood gelding with a faint star on his forehead, a pastern on his left hindleg, and stands at sixteen-one hands high, as Storm and I left the ring. "Good luck, Ashley!" I called.

"Thanks, and great job!" she replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was number 126, Summer Storm; owned and ridden by Amy Fleming of Heartland Ranch. 1 minute and 15 seconds, 0 faults!" said the announcer over the PA system. "Now entering the ring is number 127, Apollo 13; owned and ridden by Ashley Stanton of Briar Ridge!"

"Amy you did great!" said Lou as I reined Storm to a halter and jumped off his back.

"That was so cool, I can't believe he jumped the water like that with no hesitation!" said Mallory holding her hand out toward Storm.

Storm snorted and lipped at Mallory's hand, looking for a treat.

She giggled. "Later boy," she said.

"Thanks, he was amazing," I replied stroking Storm's neck.

"And even better, you're in the jump-off," said Mallory stroking Storm's nose.

I smiled. "I know, I'm a little nervous about it," I replied.

"Well don't get too nervous, cause you might have a potential buyer," said Lou.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Stuart Forest," replied Mallory excitedly.

I felt my jaw drop open. "Mr. Forest wants to buy Storm?" I asked, wondering if I had heard Mallory right.

"Yep, he says Storm has a lot of potential as a jumper, and he would like to try him out," explained Lou.

I thought about what Lou had just said.

Stuart Forest was a trainer at Fox Farms, a training barn that trains and competes in Show Jumping events. I had met Mr. Forest when my school bus, his horse van, and a Greyhound bus got into an accident. One of his horses, Caesar, had gotten trapped in some barbed wire; using my mom's method of T-touch, I had gotten the frightened gelding calmed down long enough for Mr. Forest to cut the wires and free Caesar.

Mr. Forest had then called me again to work with Caesar's trust issues; I don't know who had been more happy when Caesar had been cured, Mr. Forest, or Caesar's rider.

"Hello . . . earth to Amy!" said Mallory, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said, 'So what do you think'?" said Lou.

"Oh . . . um . . . yeah it's great that he wants to try Storm; we'll just have to see if he still wants Storm after the jump-off," I explained, remembering one buyer who had wanted to buy the first horse I had trained two years ago.

Champion, a chestnut Anglo-Arabian gelding who had a snip on his muzzle, a sock on each of his legs, and had stood at sixteen-two hands high, had been the first horse I had bought to train and sell as a jumper. Champion had been clumsy and hadn't been able to even walk without getting all worked up. After three years of working with him, he was able to jump and perform Dressage up to Level 3.

After one competition, a man wanted to buy Champion for his daughter, but wanted to see how the jump-off went; needless to say, someone spooked the gelding and we lost the jump-off. The potential buyer didn't even believe me when I said that all horses spook and I never heard from him again. It was okay though, Champion was sold to a boy looking for a jumper and last I heard of them, the boy and Champion were already on the 'A' circuit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was number 127, Apollo 13; owned and ridden by Ashley Stanton of Briar Ridge! 1 minute and 20 seconds; 0 faults! That's all of our riders for this round, folks, but don't fret . . . cause numbers 48, 126, and 127 will be continuing on to the jump-off! There will be a twenty minute break while we remake the course, in the mean time . . ."

"Amy can you believe it? We're going to the jump-off!" cheered Ashley riding over on Apollo and dismounting.

"Oh come on, Ashley, you knew you'd be going into the jump-off," I said chiding her. "I was the nervous wreck."

She chuckled and slung her arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's go walk our boys around and go with Mallory to check on Sapphire," she said, letting go of me so that she could run Apollo's stirrups up the leathers.

I did the same for Storm.

"I'll talk to you two later, I'm going to give Mr. Forest your answer, Amy," said Lou. "Mallory are you going to hang around the side of the ring to watch the jump-off?"

Mallory nodded. "Yep so this way I can go straight to the trailer to get Sapphire before our round," she replied.

"Alright, I'll try to make it back so I can wish you good luck and watch your round as well," said Lou, turning around to head back over to the trainers' area. "Good luck to you both!"

I heard a gasp from Ashley and turned to look at her. "What?" I asked.

"So . . . what did Stuart Forest want? Oh! Don't tell me . . . don't tell me . . . he has a horse that needs to be cured?" she asked.

"Well actually . . ."I began, but she interrupted me.

"No, no, no, no . . . wait . . . he's offering you either a sponsorship or a working student position at . . ." she began.

"Ashley!" I yelled, interrupting her soon to be a mile-long stretch of scenarios of what Mr. Forest could want with me.

She stopped talking and looked at me expectantly.

"No he doesn't have a horse that needs to be treated, nor is he offering me a sponsorship or a working student position," I said.

"Then what does he . . ." she began, but Mallory cut her off before I could.

"He's offering to buy Storm," she replied. "That's all."

"Really? Awesome!" she cheered. "Come on, let's go for that walk and talk."

Mallory shook her head, rolling her eyes in exasperation, and walked off toward the parking lot.

I chuckled, shaking my head, as we followed her.

It still felt strange that Ashley and I were friends, considering ever since I could remember, we had been rivals. Don't get me wrong, we still pick on each other, but other than that . . . we're pretty good friends.

_Which is the only good thing that happened after that night _I thought as the memories of that night came flooding back to me. _No, not now_ I prayed, blinking rapidly to get rid of the hot liquid that was pooling in my eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief a few minutes later when the tears stopped and I was able to talk without feeling like someone was strangling me. _Damn it, why can't I just forget about him _I asked as we reached the trailer. Ashley and I tied our horses to the hook in the side of the trailer and got a small bucket of water for them each to drink for a bit. _It's been five years since he left, I should have forgotten about him by now._

"Okay, so Mom's holding a bonfire night in a couple of weeks, and I so think that you two should come, plus Soraya," said Ashley as her voice broke into my thoughts.

"I'm so in," said Mallory lowering the ramp to our trailer and walking up the ramp to go check on her horse.

"Huh? Oh yeah . . . um . . . I'll ask Grandpa and see what he says," I replied.

Ashley turned toward me and gave that look of hers. "You're still thinking about him aren't you?" she asked.

I sighed, wondering how I was gonna answer that one when I didn't even understand it myself. Why couldn't I just forget about him? I mean . . . sure there was a connection there and sure he kissed me that night after the Finale, but apparently it didn't mean anything to him.

_At least not enough to make him want to stay _I thought.

_But he also said that he loves you and that's why you can't forget about him _said a voice in my mind.

Mallory cleared her throat as she came out, leading her horse down the ramp. "So this bonfire, it's going to be safe for me to go right? Cause my parents will ground me for life if there's alcohol there," she said winking at me.

I winked back, thanking her for changing the subject. Having Mallory around all the time wasn't so bad, but she can be a bit sneaky. One day, about a month after Ty left, she found the letter he had written to me and we talked about it. Besides Spartan, whom I talk to all the time, she was the only one who knew about what Ty had said.

Ashley looked between me and Mallory. "I know you changed the subject on purpose Mallory, and no there will be no alcohol so your parents can chill," she said. "And don't think you're off the hook, Amy."

I sighed and groaned. I really didn't want to talk about that night, not now . . . not ever. I looked over at Mallory as she walked Sapphire around in schooling figures to work out the kinks.

Mallory had changed a lot over the past five years and I don't mean just physically. Ever since I bought Champion and decided to train and compete on horses to sell to bring in some extra income and spread the word about Heartland's methods, she decided herself to become a serious rider and started taking lessons at Briar Ridge. However, unlike Ashley and me, where we focused on Show Jumping, Mallory chose a discipline that I didn't think she would ever consider trying: Dressage. And she's great at it; already after five years, she's trained and competed up to Level 3.

A few months ago her parents bought her Sapphire, a dappled-gray Hanoverian mare who stands at sixteen hands high, as a birthday present. Sapphire had all the characteristics and conformation of the Hanoverian breed and she was as sweet as they come. Mallory and her would be great champions one day. The mare was at Level 4 which would give Mallory confidence as she learned the Dressage movements of Level 4. Today though, they were competing in Level 1 Dressage to gain some show experience together.

As we worked with our horses, the usual hustle and bustle of a show was going on all around us. I thought about how mine, Grandpa, and Lou's lives changed over the past five years.

With Lou's business experience and great advertising, Heartland grew from one barn, to three barns, an outdoor and indoor arena, a dude ranch, and now we have four stable hands to help out with the chores. And, besides boarding her horse at Heartland, Mallory has also been learning about treating horses. One of the barns was for boarders to board their horses, along with whichever horse I own to train at the time.

_But our mission will always be the same Mom _I thought as Mallory, satisfied that her horse was okay, loaded the mare back into the trailer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ten minutes until the jump-off begins," said the announcer over the PA system.

"We'd better get over there," said Ashley as Mallory lifted the ramp back into place and secured it with the locks.

I untied Storm from the hook, while Ashley did the same with Apollo, and we walked back toward the arena.

In Show Jumping there are sometimes two rounds to determine the winner; if more than one rider has gone clear during the first round, there will be a jump-off. The fences would be raised, the turns tighter, but most of the fences would be excluded in the jump-off.

"Numbers 126 and 127 here are copies of the new course," said a judge coming up to us and handing out two papers with the course design on it.

"Thank you," we said accepting the new course instructions.

The judge nodded and walked off.

I took a look at the course and my eyes widened as I studied it.

They were definitely trying to test the three of us to see who was the better rider. The even number fences had been taken out, but they still left the water jump, the triple combination, and the wall.

"Wow, good luck to you guys," said Mallory looking over my shoulder.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Ashley. "We can do it, we've tackled far more challenging courses."

"Don't ever say that," said Mallory.

"What? Why not?" asked Ashley.

"Cause the person who says that always winds up last," said Mallory. "It's some kind of curse that is put on over-confident riders."

"Yeah . . . I doubt that's gonna be the case," said Ashley studying the course.

"Fine, don't believe me," said Mallory.

"Okay, none of us have to win, we're just here to enjoy ourselves, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

"But it would still be nice to go home with a ribbon," said Mallory.

"Yeah, but this is your first show with Sapphire so . . . just enjoy yourself," I replied and went back to studying the course so that I knew how to ride Storm safely through the course, while, at the same time, seeing how we could win. I'm not being a hypocrite, but I would like to try to at least do good in this round.

Ten minutes later, I had my plan mapped out and I was satisfied with it.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to the jump-off of the 18-25 group! As you know, three riders have gone clear in the first round. So give it up for Number 48, Starlight's Wish; owned and ridden by Fiona Langsley of Briar Ridge!"

A young girl of about eighteen with red hair, pale skin, average height, and slender, rode into the arena on an expensive-looking Arabian.

As soon as I saw the pair, I knew something was wrong.

The horse had been calm in the first round, but now . . . he was totally riled up. He held his head as high as it could go with the standing martingale he was wearing; the whites of his eyes were showing, and he was slick with sweat.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that horse was spooked," said Mallory.

Ashley made a noise of disgust. "Looks like she's using that bit again," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked keeping an eye on the pair as they rode through the timers.

"Fiona has just started competing in the adult division a couple of months ago, and . . . while she's find during the first round, she chokes during a fake jump-off and the real one," explained Ashley.

"What about the horse?" I asked looking at him more closely. Starlight, a pure-black Arabian with a star on his forehead, and looked to stand at fifteen-three hands high, tossed his head as they approached the first fence.

"A purebred Arabian from Egypt; he was a stallion before her parents bought him for her. He's been gelded but . . ." she began gesturing toward the gelding who had cleared the fence, but was fighting with his rider the whole way.

"He's too much for her," I said, figuring it out. "You mentioned a bit, what kind of bit does she use on him?"

"A corkscrew wire bit," replied Ashley.

I noticed Mallory wincing and I couldn't blame her. A corkscrew wire bit was only needed if the horse needed a stronger bit, but the rider had to keep a gentle hand on the reins, otherwise it could do more harm than good to the horse.

Looking at the way Fiona was sawing at the reins to keep Starlight under control, I knew she was afraid of him and was obviously in need of a more quieter horse than a high-strung Arabian.

I watched as Fiona took the gelding around the course. She was tense and rigid in the saddle, foam was starting to appear around Starlight's mouth and splashed onto his chest and legs, and during the whole course, I kept expecting them to have an accident.

I held my breathe as they finished the course with no problems other than that they were fighting with each other; watching as Fiona rode out of the ring, I noticed two people standing by the edge of the ring, looking grim.

"Those are her parents, they're really, really, REALLY strict," said Ashley.

I nodded as I saw Fiona dismount Starlight; she looked . . . shaken.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was Number 48, Starlight's Wish; owned and ridden by Fiona Langsley of Briar Ridge. 1 minute and 15 seconds; 0 faults. Up next is Number 127, Apollo 13; owned and ridden by Ashley Stanton of Briar Ridge!"

"Good luck, Ashley," Mallory and I said to her as Ashley Swung up into Apollo's saddle.

"Thanks, see you in a bit," she said, gathering up her reins and nudging Apollo into a walk.

I turned and checked my horse's tack to make sure it was safe to use, before swinging myself into the saddle.

I had just settled myself into the saddle when a large groan from the audience made me look up.

Ashley and her horse had gone clear up until they reached the wall; apparently, something had spooked Apollo, causing him to refuse the jump.

A girlish laugh made me turn around to see Fiona standing a little bit further off to mine and Mallory's left.

She scoffed. "Looks like Mommy's little protege is slipping," she said.

I nudged Storm closer to her. "You know, everyone has a bad day, I'm sure she'll do better next time," I said to her.

Fiona scoffed. "With that old nag? Yeah . . . right . . . she needs to get a new horse," she said, as the audience applauded Ashley's performance.

I looked at the ring and saw that, despite the refusal, she had gone clear.

"Oh, so you mean that Ashley should get a horse that she can't control like Starlight?" asked Mallory motioning with my head to where a groom was holding Starlight's reins.

She huffed, turned on her heel, and stormed off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was Number 127, Apollo13; owned and ridden by Ashley Stanton of Briar Ridge! 1 minute, 30 seconds; 8 faults!" the announcer said over the PA system. "Our last competitor is Number 126, Summer Storm; owned and ridden by Amy Fleming of Heartland Ranch!"

"That's us, boy!" I whisper to him, before nudging him into a walk, and rode toward the entrance of the ring.

"Knock 'em dead!" said Ashley as we passed each other.

"Thanks," I replied and entered the ring.

As I looked at the course, I knew instantly why they left these particular jumps; staring at a course on a piece of paper is fine, but it's noting compared to seeing a course up close and personal. The timing and spacing would prove difficult for a Warmblood like Storm and Apollo. But it would be pretty easy for a small, slender horse like Starlight.

Storm's ears perked forward at the sight of the jumps, and I felt his whole body ripple with excitement. He was ready.

As I circled the ring at a trot, I tried not to think about the audience watching our every move, nor the fact that Mr. Forest wanted to try Storm.

The very thought that a famous trainer wanted to buy a horse that I had trained myself filled y stomach with nerves.

_Take it easy, it's a competition like any other _said the voice in my mind. _Just take a deep breathe and give it your best._

I followed the instructions and took a deep breathe; almost instantly it quieted the butterflies in my stomach somewhat. "Okay, let's finish this," I whispered to the gelding as we picked up a canter.

He picked up the canter flawlessly and we rode toward the first jump.

I didn't really care about winning, even though it would help Heartland's reputation; all I cared about was helping a horse conquer their fear. And today, Storm was ready to go to a new home.

Storm courageously tackled each jump like it was nothing. I didn't know how fast we were going, nor did I look back to see if we were going clear; I just kept looking at the next jump and making sure Storm was okay as came up on the water jump.

This time, I didn't even need to encourage Storm; he lengthened his stride and jumped clear over the water, landing safely on the other side.

Storm and I rode through the finish line to a loud round of applause from the audience, and, as I slowed my horse to a walk, I dared myself to look at the scoreboard, and almost fell out of the saddle.

1 minute and 10 seconds with 0 faults!

_There must be a mistake . . . that can't be my score _I thought, as the PA system came back to life.

"And that was Number 126, Summer Storm; owned and ridden by Amy Fleming of Heartland Ranch! 1 minute and 10 seconds; zero faults!"

"Oh my God, Amy . . . you've won!" shouted Ashley from where she sat on Apollo.

Mallory gave me the thumbs-up sign and, if her smile got any bigger, it would be too big to fit on her face.

Storm neighed excitedly.

As the judges called out the other riders to receive their ribbons, I stole a glance at Fiona and her parents.

Both of her parents looked angry and Fiona, while looking angry herself, looking uncomfortable on her horse.

She must have noticed me staring because she scowl at me.

"Third place goes to Number 127, Ashley Stanton riding Apollo 13!" said the announcer as Ashley rode into the ring to collect her yellow ribbon.

The judge pinned the ribbon onto the bay gelding's bridle and shook Ashley's hand; Ashley beamed at him and shook his hand.

"Second place goes to Number 48, Fiona Langsley riding Starlight's Wish!" said the announcer as Fiona rode into the ring to collect her red ribbon.

The judge pinned the ribbon onto the black gelding's bridle and shook Fiona's hand; Fiona shook his hand, but she looked disgusted with the red ribbon.

"And this year's Huntington Champion is . . . Number 126, Amy Fleming riding Summer Storm!" said the announcer.

Feeling dizzy with happiness, I nudged my horse's sides with my heels, and rode into the ring to collect my blue ribbon.

"Congratulations, that was a very good ride," said the judge pinning the ribbon onto Storm's bridle and reached up to shake my hand.

"Thank you," I replied, shaking his hand.

He nodded and moved out of the way as I turned Storm away from him so that Storm and I could lead the Victory Lap.

As we cantered around the ring, I caught sight of Lou talking to Mr. Forest and I saw them shaking hands. Mallory was nowhere to be found and I figured she was back at the trailer getting her horse ready for the Dressage competition.

"Looks like Mr. Forest wants to try you, boy," I whispered to Storm, as we finished our lap, and slowed down to a walk before riding out of the ring towards Lou and Mr. Forest.

**Chapter Two**

"All right, Mr. Forest we will see you, Tuesday," said Lou, writing something down in her organizer, before holding her hand out for Mr. Forest to shake.

"I'll be there at one o'clock in the afternoon," said Mr. Forest, shaking Lou's hand. "A pleasure talk to you, Lou."

"And it's a pleasure talking to you too, Mr. Forest," said Lou, noticing me for the first time. "Amy, congratulations on another win!"

I smiled and halted Storm before swinging my right leg over his back, and sliding down to the ground. "Thanks, Lou, hello Mr. Forest," I replied, taking hold of Storm's reins. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, been looking for a horse to train with one of my riders," he explained. "And when I saw this fellow a couple of weeks ago, I did some research on him, and I liked what I saw. In short Amy, I would like to have one of my riders try him out," he explained.

"So don't make any plans on Tuesday at one o'clock," said Lou.

"All right, I'll be sure to have him ready then, Mr. Forest," I replied.

"Good and congratulations on your win today, Amy," he said, patting me on the shoulder. "Good day ladies," he adds and walks away.

"Bye," Lou and I said together.

"All right, Mallory left to go get her horse ready, you go take care of this boy, and I'll go get us some sodas," said Lou and walked off.

I chuckled and slung Storm's reins over my arm before loosening his girth, and running the stirrups up their leathers. "Alright boy, let's get you cooled down," I said to him and began leading him around the long way toward the parking lot so he would cool down.

While we walked around, I allowed my mind to wander, praying that Ashley wouldn't bring up the ONE subject I try to avoid at all costs.

"How could you have lost the show!" yelled a male voice.

I turned around and saw a sight that I hope I never have to see again.

Fiona stood in front of her parents with her head bowed; she was holding her horse's reins and she looked like she was crying. Her father stood in front of her, literally towering over her like he was some high and mighty king and she was a lowly servant; her mother was standing a few inches behind him, looking bored.

Fiona sobbed and sniffed. "I'm sorry, daddy, I'll do better next time, I promise," she whispered.

"You had better, I didn't spend all that money on this horse for you to lose!" he yelled.

I winced. _How can you expect her to win on a horse she can't even control _I asked myself, desperately wanting to ask him that. I swear though, I sometimes wonder why some parents can't even see common sense.

I shook my head in disgust and continued on my way.

As we approached the the trailer, I saw Sapphire tied to a metal ring on the left side of the trailer, all tacked up in her Dressage gear; Mallory wasn't in sight.

"Mallory?" I called, leading Storm around Sapphire and tied him to the next ring.

"In here, I need help with my stock pin!" she called from inside the trailer.

"Alright, come out here and I'll help you with it," I replied coming around to the back end of the trailer. I took off my helmet and slipped off the hairnet, shaking my ponytail out of the messy bun it had been in. "Phew," I muttered wiping the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve. I took off my jacket and unbuttoned my sleeves and rolled them up to my elbows so I could work better.

Mallory came out, looking pale and sick. "Amy help this stock pin won't work with me and I still need to warm up Sapphire and I . . ." she began but I stopped her by holding my hand up.

"Mallory stop, come here, and I'll help you with the pin," I said taking the pin.

She stepped closer and I began working the pin onto her tie. "Thanks Amy, by the way congratulations on your win," she replied.

"Thanks," I said. "By the way, are you excited?"

She gulped. "A little, but I'm so nervous," she whispered.

"Don't be nervous, you've competed in Dressage before," I said. "In fact, I believe you've trained and competed up to Level III before your parents bought Sapphire, who's a Level IV Dressage horse."

"I know, it's just . . . this is our first competition together," she answered. "What if I let her down? What if I let my parents down? What if . . ."

"What if the sky turned to fire and you fell into a pile of horse manure?" I asked sarcastically. I finished working the stock pin onto her tie. "Mallory you're going to be fine; Sapphire won't care if you win or lose, either way she'll just be happy to be doing something that she loves. And you're parents are only happy if you're happy."

"Thanks, Amy," she replied smiling. She walked over to Sapphire and patted the mare's neck. "I guess another reason why I'm nervous is because . . . I'm afraid I'm gonna lose her like I lost Copper."

I nodded sympathetically. Copper had been stolen three years ago and so far . . . he still hadn't been found. "Mal, horses come and go all the time, but you can't let the fear of losing a horse you love keep you from loving another horse," I said. "Now go on and get her warmed up; I'm gonna take care of Storm and then Lou and I will be in the stands cheering you on."

"Okay," she said, untying the mare's reins and slipped them over her head. Mallory led Sapphire away from the trailer a couple of feet away, checked the girth one last time, and swung herself into the saddle. "See you later, Amy!"

I chuckled as she rode away and turned to go take care of my own horse.

"Hey Amy did Mallory just leave?" asked Lou's voice a few minutes later, carrying three bottles of soda.

I stood up from where I had been kneeling down, taking off Storm's back splint-boot, and looked over Storm's back at Lou. "Yeah, she went to go warm-up her horse," I replied, tossing the boot onto the pile that was already started with the front splint-boot.

"All right, well I'm gonna go find her and stay with her a bit until her round," said Lou and handed me a soda. "Here's your soda, and I'll see you in the stands," she adds before leaving.

I shook my head and set my soda down on the bottom edge of the trailer before walking around Storm and kneeling down to start on his other back splint-boot.

Twenty minutes later, Storm was rubbed down and set up in his stall with some water and a full haynet to keep him occupied. I carefully packed his tack and equipment into my tack trunk, walked down the ramp, and bolted the ramp into place, making sure all of the windows were open. "I'll be back boy," I said to him, going to where my soda was, picked it up, and walked toward the warm-up ring, twisting the cap off, and taking a swig.

As I walked, I passed by several people I knew and greeted them each in turn. When I got to the Briar Ridge horse van, I saw a few grooms taking care of the horses that had competed today; I recognized Starlight by his Arabian conformation. He wasn't so sweaty, so I'm guessing the groom have the gelding a full grooming so the gelding would be comfortable. Apollo was standing quietly as the groom picked his hooves clean.

I saw Ashley and her mom talking about her rounds.

Val had changed a lot since Ashley stood up to her. Four years ago, if Ashley had gotten third place at a show, Val would have had a heart attack; but now, she and her daughter were talking calmly and with an actual family atmosphere.

"You'll do better next time, Ashley," said Val stroking the side of her daughter's face. She spotted me and smiled. "Congratulations, Amy!"

"Thanks, good job on your round, Ashley," I said.

"Thanks, I hope everything works out with Mr. Forest, tell Jack I said hello," she said.

I nodded and continued on my way, sipping my soda. I passed the warm-up ring and saw Mallory taking Sapphire through her paces. Lou was standing at the edge of the ring, so I went to join her. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, whatever you said to Mallory it worked," said Lou motioning with her head toward Mallory, who signaled her mare to canter.

"She just misses Copper," I replied.

Lou sighed. "I know it's hard for her, but . . . more than likely Copper has been sent across the boarder to America or worse . . . sent to the . . ."

"To the slaughterhouse, I know," I replied. "But you never know, there's always a chance he can be found."

"Like Ty can always come back?" she asked.

I hesitated a bit before answering, making sure I could keep my voice steady while speaking. "He's not coming back," I said.

"You never know," said Lou as Mallory slowed Sapphire to a walk and rode over to us. "Hey Mallory."

"Hey, I think we're all set," said Mallory riding out of the ring.

"Do you remember the test?" I asked.

She nodded. "Now we just need to ride it," she replied as the PA system turned on.

"The Junior Level I Dressage test is about to begin. Will all riders please assemble to the Dressage arena at this time?"

"That's us," said Mallory nudging Sapphire to walk on.

Lou and I walked beside her.

"Just remember to relax and take it easy and most importantly, have fun today," I told her, knowing how scare it is to compete for the first time on a new horse.

"Thanks Amy," she said as we arrived at the Dressage arena.

Several riders were already in place. Like Mallory, most of the riders were on new horses and this was their first time competing together. I saw several Warmbloods like Sapphire and even one that looked like a Morgan horse. The others were new to the sport and were riding horses of mixed breeds.

"Alright, we'll be in the stands and we'll meet you here after the ribbons are given out," said Lou.

"Okay, see you guys later," said Mallory as we walked away toward the stands.

Once we found two seats, I allowed myself to relax after the hectic morning I'd had. Waking up at 5:30 in the morning, taking care of the horses, getting Storm ready . . .

_But I knew it would be like this when I decided to become a trainer_ I thought. _And now that I'm not in school it's even easier._

"Ladies and gentlemen, good afternoon, today's program list features some of our top junior riders in the country," said the announcer. "Our first rider is a new comer, Number . . ."

For the next half-hour, Lou and I watched as the riders, one-by-one, took their horses through several schooling figures at the walk and trot. Being a Level I test, the figures were somewhat easy to follow. But if Dressage was your specialty, there was more to it then just riding around doing circles and serpentines; a Dressage rider had to make their individual test a dance and show the horse's willingness to be obedient.

Some of the newcomers did okay, but some of the more experienced riders had a tough time. Sometimes, as a rider progresses in their riding, they forget how to perform the most basic skills.

"Up next is Number 24, Sapphire's Gem; owned and ridden by Mallory Wells of Heartland Ranch!"

Mallory entered the arena at the trot and I noticed that she looked determined and confident as she halted her mare perfectly on X.

Keeping my eyes on the pair as they rode through their test, I knew without a doubt that they would be perfect together. Mallory rode Sapphire with a calm and gentle hand and Sapphire moved flawlessly throughout the whole test.

At the end of the test, Mallory halted her mare on X and saluted the judges, before riding out of the arena at the walk.

"If no one else does better, Mallory will also be bringing home a blue room," said Lou as the next rider entered the arena.

I nodded, keeping an eye on the rider.

The rest of the tests passed by in a blur until everyone had gone and the judges were talking together, comparing scores.

_Come on, let Mallory's score be enough to at least place _I prayed.

The judges took five minutes to decide and handed their papers to the announcer, while one judge gathered up the ribbons and walked out to the middle of the arena.

I held my breath as the announcer called out sixth, fifth, fourth, third, and second places, and I nearly fainted when he announced first place.

"And this year's first place ribbon goes to . . . Number 24, Mallory Wells of Heartland Ranch!"

"Yes!" Lou and I cheered, as Mallory rode into the arena to collect her ribbon.

"Come on, let's go meet her," said Lou, standing up to leave the stands.

I stood up and followed Lou down the aisle.

As I stepped off the last step, I lost my balance, and fell against someone coming off the aisle above me. "Oh sorry," I said once I had regained my balance.

"No problem," said a voice I would recognize even after all these years.

I gasped and looked up quickly, afraid of what I might see. "Ty?"

But he was already gone.

I looked around, trying to spot Ty's familiar face in the crowd, but he was no where to be seen.

I sighed and shook my head, angry with myself for being stupid. _He's not here you idiot; you were thinking about him earlier and when that random stranger accepted your apology you assumed it was Ty _I scolded myself walking quickly after Lou.

I caught up to her and she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Amy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I accidentally bumped into someone coming out of the aisle above us," I replied. I was not about to tell Lou that I thought Ty had been here; she would only worry.

As we approached the entrance to the arena, we saw that Mallory had dismounted her horse and was running the stirrups up their leathers so she could lead Sapphire around without the stirrups banging against the mare's sides.

"Congratulations Mallory," said Lou hugging Mallory.

"Thanks," Mallory answered Mallory hugging Lou back. "Can you believe it? Sapphire was amazing!" she adds patting the mare's neck lovingly.

"You both did great," I replied. "Come on, let's get her cooled down and loaded into the trailer. Tonight we have a lot to celebrate."

"Good idea, I can't wait to call my parents and tell them about today," said Mallory.

As we walked toward the trailer, I kept an eye out for the familiar mop of brown hair and green eyes; and, while I did see a lot of men with brown hair, not one of them was Ty.

While Mallory got Sapphire ready for the trip home, I checked on Storm, and changed into my street clothes in the side compartment. I passed Mallory on my way out; she had her small gym bag and I figured she was going to change out of her show outfit like me.

I led Storm out of the trailer and over to the near side of the trailer, tying his lead rope to the metal ring. Grabbing his traveling gear, I began wrapping his legs.

Ten minutes later, both horses were all set for the trip home, both tack trunks were packed and stacked neatly into the side compartment, and both horses were loaded into the trailer.

As Lou drove the truck out of the show grounds, I stared out the window, trying to feel something other than nervous apprehension.

_How can you not be happy? You and Mallory won both of your rounds, and Mr. Forest wants to try Storm this coming Tuesday!_

I sighed. _Maybe I need a change of scenery_ I thought. _Maybe I should visit Victor._

As Lou pulled out onto the road, I saw out of my peripheal vision a lone figure standing by a blue pickup truck. I couldn't see their face clearly, so I couldn't be sure who it was.

_Probably some guy who likes horse shows _I thought, feeling a tight knot form in the pit of my stomach.

As they pulled away, I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Nice one, Ty, you almost blew your secret by being seen by Amy_ scolded a voice in my head. _You can't be seen by them until you're sure it's safe._

_ I know, but it's hard _I thought, turning around to open the door to my truck and got in, closing the door behind me.

Starting up the truck, I put the car in Drive, and drove out of the show grounds back to the motel. _I know Amy will probably never forgive me, but it was worth it to keep her safe; and I will always try to keep her safe._

_Even though it might mean that we can never be together._


	4. Chapter Three

As Lou turned the truck onto the dirt road that led up to the ranch, I looked out my window at the scene I would never get tired of, no matter how many times we passed it. Along the way, we passed several horses and ponies grazing in enclosed paddocks, one rider was taking her pony through several Equitation moves in the outdoor ring, and a few riders were coming out of the woods and riding toward the third barn.

As we passed the ranch house to go toward the barns, I saw Grandpa sitting on the front porch with his wife, Lisa, talking; they both looked up as the truck drew closer, and waved as we passed.

Lou turned the truck to the left and drove around to the back of the house where the tree barns were placed. Lou parked the truck and trailer in the parking lot and Mallory and I got out to unload the horses.

"Hey girls, how'd you do?" asked Caleb coming out of the boarders' barn.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Mallory jumped in before I could say anything.

"Oh my God, Caleb we both won our rounds and Amy has an offer for Storm!" she said very rapidly and excitedly.

Caleb shook his head in confusion. "Can you repeat that, only . . . a little bit slower?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to repeat what she had just said, only this time I beat her to it.

"I won my class and she won her class," I said as I steered Mallory toward the back of the trailer. "And Mr. Forest wants to _try_ Storm out."

"Well that's good news," said Caleb as Mallory and I unbolted the trailer ramp and lowered it down to the ground.

I walked up the ramp and into the trailer to get Storm.

"By the way, Sarah wants to talk to you," I heard Caleb say to Lou.

I untied Storm from the cross-ties as Mallory came into the trailer to get Sapphire. "Come on, boy," I said, clicking my tongue to Storm, pressing my hand against his chest.

He snorted and slowly started backing out of the trailer and down the ramp.

As we reached solid ground, I turned him around to lead him toward the barn.

"So Amy . . . I was wondering . . . are you free tomorrow night?" asked Caleb walking beside me as I led Storm into the cool barn.

I felt my heart freeze up as we entered the barn and I tied him to a set of cross-ties. "Sorry Caleb, Soraya and I had already made plans for tomorrow," I replied, hoping that Soraya would be free tomorrow, and that Caleb would not see my pathetic excuse of a lie. As I unbuckled Storm's blanket, I heard Caleb sigh and turned around to look at him. "What?" I asked, already knowing what he was gonna say.

"Amy, no offense, but . . . when are you gonna get over Ty and go on a date with me?" he asked.

Okay, that was not exactly what I thought he was going to say, but . . . who the heck says, 'no offense' when that comment was so offensive, I almost wished that he would slip and fall into a pile of horse manure.

"For your information I am over Ty . . ." I began, about to explain my reasons for not wanting to date right now.

"Than prove it and go on a date with me," he said.

_Who does he think he is . . . The State Stud of Alberta? Is his ego so big that he thinks every girl will fall for him _asked that annoying voice.

"Caleb do you ever stop to think that maybe the reason why I refuse to go out with you is because I don't like you in that way?" I asked pulling Storm's blanket off his back and folded it neatly over his stall door.

Caleb scoffed. "Whatever, just don't go crying because you turned down something you could have had," he said and turned on his heel, leaving me alone.

I sighed and shook my head, going back to the task at hand.

Caleb started working here about a month after Ty had left; a serious rodeo rider, Caleb has won a lot of rodeos and was going pro next season. Unfortunately, he also has a big ego to match.

_Which is what keeps me from wanting to get to know him better_ I said to myself, bending down to unwrap Storm's legs.

"Okay, I have a question . . .how can anyone say the words, _no offense_ when that was so totally offensive?" asked Mallory as she led Sapphire into her stall to take care of her there. "I mean seriously, just because all of those other girls are falling for him doesn't mean that the rest of us will."

I chuckled. "Yeah well, some guys are like that I guess," I replied, finished with unwrapping his left foreleg and working on the other three legs, before untying him from the cross-ties, and led him into his stall. "Besides, we only have to deal with him when he's not on the rodeo circuit."

"Yeah, which is another three months away," she said folding Sapphire's blanket over the mare's stall door.

"Mallory be nice," I said letting Storm loose in his stall and walked out..

"Why? He's not, do you not think it's weird that he keeps asking you out all of a sudden, even though he's been working here for five years?" she asked. "I mean seriously, there's something more to him than meets the eye."

"Mallory, there is nothing more to Caleb than that he's got a big ego, he's a rodeo rider, and he works here at Heartland," I replied. "Nothing more and nothing less."

"And that's another thing, why is he working as a stable hand when he's a "pro rider" anyways, that doesn't make any sense," she said.

"Because it doesn't really bring in a lot of income during the off-season," I explained. "Now that's enough, I don't want to hear anymore about Caleb being anything other than what he is," I add and walked away from her toward the tack room to put Storm's traveling wraps away so that they could be washed later on.

_She does have a point you know; why would a professional rodeo rider want to work as a stable hand where we use different techniques but he won't even learn about them himself _asked the voice in my head.

While I have never said it out loud, Caleb's behavior has always been a mystery to me. Growing up at Heartland, I have always wanted to help horses by bonding with them. Caleb, however, wants to work at Heartland during the off-season, but he refuses to learn about any of our techniques here.

_Life's complicated enough without having to worry about some egotistical maniac who's reasons for working here don't add up _I thought entering the tack room, stowing the wraps in Storm's cubby hole, and walked back out towards the trailer to get my tack trunk. _Maybe if I have time later on, I'll lounge Spartan for an hour and ride him tomorrow before I work on that essay for Professor Bailey._

"Hey, we heard you two won both of your classes," I heard Grandpa's voice from where I was in the side-compartment of the trailer.

I smiled and came out of the trailer pushing my tack trunk ahead of me. "Yup, Mallory is really excited," I replied.

"Oh I'll bet," said Lisa. "Lou also told us that Mr. Forest wants to try Storm."

I nodded. "Yep, he's coming with one of his riders this Tuesday at one o'clock," I replied.

"Alright, you just remember our deal," said Grandpa.

"I know, I know, maintain my grades at school and pay my tuition first before looking for a new horse to train," I replied.

He nods. "Good and take some time off after the horse is sold to recharge your batteries," he said.

"I will, don't worry," I replied. "I'm gonna go unpack my trunk and then I'm gonna lounge Spartan for an hour before starting the evening feeds."

"All right, don't stay out too long," he said and left with Lisa.

"And by the way, your dad heard about your round and is coming over for dinner," said Lisa.

"Okay," I said and pushed my trunk toward the barn.

Time felt like it was flying for the rest of the afternoon. One minute I was cleaning Storm's tack and the next thing I knew, Mallory, Grandpa, Lisa, Dad, Lour, Peter, and I were sitting down to dinner.

Lisa cleared her throat and lifted her wine glass. "I propose a toast . . . to Amy and Mallory's successful wins today; for good luck to Amy for Tuesday to bring good news. And for a successful career for Mallory with her horse, Sapphire," she said.

"Here, here," said Grandpa, raising his glass.

"Here, here!" said everyone else.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mallory looking a little red in the face.

"Well, Storm may not be the only horse that will get sold soon," said Lou.

"Oh?" I asked. "Who else?"

"Well Sarah's mother called me today while we were at the show and I called back as soon as we got back," said Lou and took a deep breath. "Apparently, Sarah's father got a promotion at work which . . . is good news for the family . . ."

"But?" asked Dad.

"The company wants Mr. Greene to move to California," she said.

"So what does that have to do with a horse getting sold?" asked Mallory.

"Well apparently, the company is willing to pay for all of the family's moving expenses, but . . . they're not willing to pay for Sarah's horse to be trailered from Heartland to a barn in California," explained Lou. "And, after looking at the expenses for both their budget and the cost for moving a horse, they can't afford it. So Sarah has to sell Sonya."

"Oh poor girl," said Lisa.

"When are they moving?" I asked.

"In ten days," replied Lou.

"Ten days? That's enough time to sell a horse," I said.

"Well I talked with Mrs. Greene and she has proposed that Sonya will stay here until she is sold, if Sonya isn't sold before the Greene's leave, we'll handle the transactions, Bill of Sale, and everything else. And if Sonya is sold, we deduct the amount of money left for our commission before sending the rest through Western Union to the Greene's new address," said Lou.

"Well, seems reasonable considering Sarah has been a big help around here while Caleb was off at the rodeo," said Grandpa. "Amy why don't you get together with Sarah and get an ad started?"

I nodded. "Okay Grandpa," I replied.

While everyone chattered about one thing or another, I thought about Sarah and her horse, Sonya.

Sarah was our first boarder after we built a barn for people to board their horses and ponies; for three years, she not only took care of her own horse, Sonya, but she also helped me out whenever Caleb was off traveling the rodeo circuit. What was funny though was that, now that I thought of it, she reminded me of Fiona.

Sarah was only eighteen years old and has just graduated from riding in the Junior Jumper Division; now an adult, she and Sonya would have been able to go far. The only difference was that, Sonya, a light-bay Quarter Horse/Thoroughbred mare with a crooked-blaze on her face, a sock on each of her legs, and stands at fifteen-six hands high, was the most calmest horse I had ever met.

_Fiona needs a horse like that, not a high-strung, hot-blooded Arabian like Starlight _I thought.

_But apparently the next time you see her, she'll be trying even harder to control a horse that is too much for her_ said the voice.

After supper, Mallory and I did a night-check on all three barns before we retired for the night. So far, everything was fine in the first barn as well as in the second barn; but it was while we were coming out of the second barn that Mallory caught my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Amy, do you recognize that truck?" she asked, pointing up the hill toward the entrance to the ranch.

I followed her finger and felt my stomach drop as I recognized the truck from the show. "Go get Dad, Grandpa, and Peter," I said.

"But what about . . ." she began, but I firmly pushed her toward the main house.

"Go!" I shouted.

Suddenly, the sound of the ignition turning over reached us and we both looked up to see the owner of the truck do a u-turn and drive away.

Mallory and I stood there, waiting to see if the truck would just keep going . . . or worse . . . come back.

"Amy let's go," said Mallory, gently pulling on my arm.

"Go get Dad, Grandpa, and Peter, I'm gonna go check on the horses," I told her. "Go!"

She turned and ran back to the house, while I turned and ran into the third barn.

The sounds of calm, contented horses and ponies in their stalls reached my ears as I entered the barn and I exhaled a small breathe of relief for the moment. If there had been something wrong, the horses wouldn't be so calm; but I decided to check on each and every one of them just to be safe and make sure there was nothing wrong.

Looking into each stall, I saw that the stalls on the left were fine, but as I reached Sonya's stall, I heard footsteps running toward the barn and my heart stopped until I heard a voice that soothed my racing heart.

"Amy!" called Dad's voice.

"I'm in here!" I called back.

A few seconds later, Dad, Grandpa, and Peter all entered the barn.

"Are you okay?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, I was just checking on the horses in here to make sure nothing was taken," I replied. "I've just started so . . ."

Grandpa nodded. "Alright, well you finish down here, Peter, you check the office, make sure nothing else was taken; Tim you check the feed room and the tack room, and I'll check the hayloft," he said and walked toward the stairs that led up into the hayloft.

Peter walked toward the office, while Dad went to go check on the feed and tack rooms.

I turned to finish checking on Sonya and found that she had moved away from her evening feed to see what all the commotion was about.

"It's okay girl," I said, reaching up to pat the mare's neck.

Sonya snorted and nudged her muzzle into my shoulder.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I wish Sarah didn't have to give you up, but her parents can't afford to rent a horse trailer to take you all the way across the country," I whispered to her. "But, don't worry, we'll find a good home for you."

She shook her head and turned around to go back to her food.

I moved on to check on the rest of the horses, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. While most owners considered their horses special to them, we only had about three horses and two ponies that were valuable in the monetary gain category: Storm, Sapphire, and Sonya were the horses, Snow White, a light-gray Welsh Section B mare who stands at thirteen-two hands high, and Lightning, a chestnut Connemara mare with a faint star on her forehead, and stands at fourteen hands high, were our show ponies.

So far all was clear and I had just finished checking on Spartan when Dad, Grandpa, and Peter came back.

"Everything in the office is safe," said Peter.

"Feed and tack are still the same, nothing out of the ordinary," said Dad.

"Well we'll keep an eye out for any suspicious activity from now on," said Grandpa. "Now, I suggest we all go back up to the house and get some sleep."

"Did you get a good look t the driver, Amy?" asked Peter.

I shook my head. "No, Mallory and I only saw the truck, but I can't say for sure if I had seen it before," I replied, which was sort of the truth. A lot of people around here drove trucks and I doubt any one of them would stick out like a sore thumb. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that the truck was the same one from the show.

Later that night, as I lay in bed, I thought about what had happened today.

First, Ashley brought up the subject of Ty and then I bump into someone who sounds like Ty. Then, I see a truck that I thought looked familiar and then I see the same truck just an hour ago.

_It couldn't be HIM could it? I mean he's been gone for five years, he has no reason to come back_ I thought to myself, bringing the covers up to my chin. _It's just my brain coming down from the adrenaline rush after today's events. He's not coming back._

With that being said, I closed my eyes and went into an uneasy sleep, feeling as though someone were watching over me, like a guardian.

What I didn't realize then though was how true that statement was.

Outside my window, the same truck was parked outside the entrance to the ranch and a young man stood, leaning against the passenger side of his truck, with his arms crossed, looking at my bedroom window.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I woke up the next morning, feeling a bit better after last night's scare. As I got showered and dressed for the day, I made up a To-Do-List in my head.

Start the morning feeds

Refill hay nets

Empty and refill water buckets

Check the pastures (Make any needed repairs)

Empty and refill water troughs

Groom Spartan and let him out

Groom Storm and let him out

Muck out their stalls

Mix afternoon feeds

Clean and polish tack

Do laundry

Start on afternoon feeds

Ride Spartan

After ride groom him, and put him back in his stall

Do essay for Professor Bailey

Bring in Storm, groom him, and put him back in his stall

Do the evening feeds

The list just kept on going, but, thankfully, Mallory will be helping out.

_And also, thanks to Lou's fantastic organizational skills, I got my schedule down to a precise science for each day of the week _I thought, thanking God for helping us keep Lou. If it wasn't for her, I don't know what Grandpa and I would have done; with all of the advertising plus business plans, Grandpa can retire knowing that he won't have to worry about losing his home.

I reached up for my hat. As I grabbed my hat from the hook, my hand brushed against the black cowboy hat that hung next to it.

I stared at it, wishing I could take the hat and chuck it into the river. But, for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I put my hat on, and left my room to go start on the morning chores.

On my way out, I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table, yanked on my boots, and walked out the door. Once outside, I saw that the barn doors were wide open.

"Mallory? Sarah?" I called as I entered the barn.

"Morning!" said Mallory coming out of the feed room with Sapphire's morning ration of feed.

"I'm in here," came Sarah's voice from Sonya's stall. It sounded small and weak.

I walked over to the mare's stall and peeked inside to see Sarah standing next to her mare; the girl's arms were wrapped around the mare's neck and, although I couldn't see Sarah's face since she had her face buried into Sonya's neck, I could hear Sarah's cries, even though she was trying to stifle them. "Hey, how are you holding up?" I asked.

Sarah sniffed and looked up. "It's not fair! I'm eighteen, I can live on my own!" she cried.

"Okay, did you tell your parents about that?" I asked her, thinking that maybe Sarah had been so upset after hearing that she wouldn't be able to take Sonya with her to California, that she forgot about the possibility of moving out on her own.

She shook her head. "No, I didn't," she replied.

"Well today, why don't we sit down and make a plan, after that we'll see what we can come up with," I suggested.

She nods her head. "We only got nine days left," she warned.

"I'm sure we can come up with a reasonable solution," I said. "Come on, let's get these horses fed."

Sarah smiled and came out of Sonya's stall; when she passed me, I closed the door behind her and latched it closed.

For the rest of the morning, Mallory, Sarah, and I worked together to get all of the morning chores done and start on the afternoon feed and hay. The other owners came and took care of their own horses and ponies. It being Sunday, most of the riders just let their animals out into one of the paddocks, while a few of them went out for a ride.

Caleb, thankfully, was no where to be found; today he had specifically requested as one of his days off. Apparently, he had a meeting with someone, but he wouldn't specify who.

_Not that it matters, with him gone the atmosphere is a lot more casual than it is tense and uneasy _I thought as I finished soaking the last hay net and hung it up to dry.

"So, do you think Sarah will be able to stay?" asked Mallory, as we headed toward the main house to get lunch. Sarah would be joining us in a few minutes so we can look at all of her options; right now, she was spending some time with Sonya.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but at least it will help her look at all of her options first before she does something drastic," I said, entering the small foyer and sat down on the bench to take my boots off.

"Well, from my experience, it will be hard for her the first few months she's by herself," said Mallory sitting down next to me and taking her boots off. "I mean, since it's summer, Lou might not be able to do what she did for me; all of her cabins might be full, so Sarah might not be able to stay here until she can find a place to rent."

"Well we can ask Lou, but I'm sure we'll think of something," I said, pulling off my boots and walked toward the kitchen. "And besides, Sarah doesn't have to worry about boarding fees since she helps out with the horses."

"Well why not give her a job here?" asked Mallory, walking towards the fridge.

"Give who a job here?" asked Lou coming into the kitchen with her laptop.

Before I could open my mouth to reply, Mallory beat me to an answer.

"Well Sarah's thinking about staying here and I was thinking that maybe she could get a job here?" suggested Mallory.

"Because it looks like I don't have a choice," said Sarah's voice from the doorway.

We all turned to look at her.

"I just got off the phone with m mom who talked with my riding instructor; apparently, I have outgrown Sonya and I need a horse that I can still handle, but with more experience in the Adult Division," she explained, coming into the kitchen and sitting down. "So my parents suggested that I come with them and see about finding a working student position or another barn to ride at."

"Did you make the suggestion about moving into your own place?" asked Mallory.

She nods her head. "Yes, but my parents have already made the arrangements and, they want me there to help out and keep an eye on my two sisters," she said. "And my mom told me that after today, I am no longer going to be taking care of Sonya."

"Yeah, you mom called and told me," said Lou. "I"m really sorry Sarah; if you had been allowed to stay, I would have helped you, since we're going to be needing another stable hand soon."

"What? Why?" I asked, going to the fridge and taking out two Hot Pockets to heat up in the microwave.

"Well apparently, Caleb's meeting went well and he is going to be traveling on a year-long rodeo thanks to a sponsorship he received," explained Lou.

"Oh? When is he leaving?" asked Mallory, sounding just a little bit too cheerful.

I shook my head, placing the two Hot Pocket onto a plate, and putting them in the microwave.

"He's leaving this Friday, so hopefully we'll find someone by then," she said. "I've already written up a job classified ad, I'm just gonna print it and hang it up on the notice board at Maggie's."

"Just make sure that Sonya goes to a good home," said Sarah.

I nodded. "We will, don't worry," I said, as the microwave beeped, letting me know that the food was done cooking. "Hey, I was thinking about riding Spartan after lunch, why don't you join me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure," she said.

I looked over at Mallory. "What do you think, Mal? You want to join us?" I asked.

"Sure, if there is a horse for me to ride, I want to give Sapphire a break today after her performance last night," she replied.

"Yeah, you can ride Jasmine, she needs to be ridden by another rider for a few days to see if she really has been cured," I explained. "If she passes with you, she'll be ready to go home," I add thinking of the sweet mare who has a problem with being ridden by different riders.

Jasmine, a chestnut Quarter Horse mare with a blaze on her face, a sock on each leg, and stands at fifteen hands high, had been brought to us from the local riding school. Apparently, Jasmine had been bought by the school to be used for lessons, but, as they often are, Jasmine was confused at having to be ridden by different riders, and so, she began to develop bad habits. So far, she was alright with me riding her, but I needed to see how she would do with a different rider before I can send her home.

"All right, but don't forget about . . ." began Lou looking straight at me.

"The essay, I know, I know, I've already got it written down and corrected, I just need to type it and print it," I replied, finishing the sentence for her.

"All right, now if you girls will excuse me, I need to get these printed and head into town," said Lou and left.

Sarah stood up and went over to the fridge to make herself lunch.

As we ate, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. I couldn't explain it really, but I felt as though Lou's ad for a stable hand will be bringing something . . . or someone . . . back from the past.

_Oh get over it already, nothing bad is gonna happen _said the voice.

_Yeah, you're right _I said to myself, taking a deep breathe, preparing myself to have some fun on our ride since this would Sarah's last day here._ Nothing is going to happen. We're going to have some fun and make Sarah's last day here enjoyable._

Too bad my heart didn't feel the way I wanted it to feel.

I sat in a quiet corner of Maggie's Diner, nursing a cup of coffee after eating lunch. Looking around, I almost couldn't believe that no one recognized me; even after five years, you would think that someone would see me and automatically call me out.

_Especially since this is such a small, tight-knit community _I thought, watching as a black SUV pulled into the parking lot. I didn't pay much attention until I saw the driver step out of the vehicle and I recognized the driver as Lou Fleming.

_Oh crap _I thought, ducking my head down.

I heard the jingle of the bell and peered up through my bangs to see Lou enter the diner and walk over to Maggie. She said something that I couldn't hear, but from the way she held up a flier, it looked as though she wanted to pin something onto the notice board. The notice board was the place to find all sorts of information: livestock for sale or missing, horses for sale, places for rent, equipment to buy or sell, and the like.

Maggie nodded and went to go help another customer.

Trying to remain unseen, I watched as Lou walked over to the notice board, grabbed a thumbtack, and pinned the flier to the board before leaving.

As soon as she left, I stood up calmly, left a tip for the waitress, and walked over to the board to see what Lou had put up.

Need a Job?

Then come work at Heartland!

One of our stable hands is going to be leaving for a year to go ride the rodeo circuit, and we need someone to take his place. This could be a one-year position, or it could be permanent, your choice. No experience necessary, we will offer free paid training.

For more information, please call Lou Fleming-Morris at (941) 493-4785.

_ Lou Fleming-Morris? When did she get married _I wondered, taking out a small notepad and pen. I didn't need to look at or write down the number since I still remembered, having tried to call I don't know how many times.

As soon as I wrote down the information, I walked over to the counter where Soraya was accepting a customer's payment for his meal.

"Thank you, come again!" she chirped, as the customer left and I stepped forward to pay for my meal. "Hello, did you . . ." she began, but gasped when she looked up and saw my face. "Ty?"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, hey Soraya, how's it going?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

Next thing I knew, she slaps me across the face.


End file.
